


Every Lady Wants A Piece of Me

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Series: 21 Ships of GOT7 [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jinyoung signs up Jackson to be auctioned for a fund raiser, he certainly doesn't expect his best friend and long time crush, Mark Tuan, to do anything about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Lady Wants A Piece of Me

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was definitely the hardest to write because I don't ship Markson *le gasp* I'm more about the Markson BrOTP. But I hope this fic is up to your expectations.

“You signed me up for what?” Jackson screeched, flapping his arms wildly trying to comprehend the situation.

Jinyoung sighed at Jackson’s reaction that had attracted the attention of most of the lunchroom. He waited till the elder had calmed down to speak again. “It’s no big deal. We’re just going to sell you at an auction. It’s on Friday, two weeks from now, at the school auditorium.” He said.

Jackson stared at Jinyoung incredulously “What do you mean, it’s no big deal? Wait, at the auditorium, the school is okay with you selling people.” Suddenly his eyes widened and he leaned closer to Jinyoung, lowering his voice to a stage whisper “Jinyoungie, you would tell me if our school was a front for human trafficking, wouldn’t you?” he asked, completely serious.

Jinyoung sighed again, rubbing his temples “Hyung, sit down and let me explain fully. The Drama Club needs some funds for our next show. So we thought an auction would be the easiest way. The highest bidder gets a date with whomever they choose. That way, we get money and you guys get a date.”

“And you just signed me up without my permission?” Jackson asked, an eyebrow raised.

Jinyoung smiled sheepishly “I’m sorry hyung, but you’d bring in lots of money. You are _Wild and Sexy_ after all.” He said, trying to appeal to Jackson’s ego.

Jackson preened, chest puffing up at the compliment.

“And if it makes you feel better, I put down Jaebum-hyung’s name too.” Jinyoung added.

Jackson’s eyes widened. Im Jaebum was one of the scariest guys on campus, definitely hot, but terrifying. “Does he know that?” he asked Jinyoung in a hushed tone.

“Not yet.” Jinyoung said. “I was just about to go tell him now.”

Jackson’s eyes widened further. “Oh my god! Okay, if you let me come with you to witness Im Jaebum killing you, I’ll come for the auction.”

Jinyoung nodded “I’ll probably need some protection anyway.” He said slowly. Suddenly his eyes lit up “But hyung, you never know, Mark-hyung might buy you, in which case you would owe me.”

Jackson blushed at the thought of Mark and him going on a date. They had been best friends ever since Mark had moved from LA. Jackson had been harbouring a crush on the older for almost an entire year now. He shook his head resolutely “No way, he doesn’t like me like that.” He said, trying his best not to seem sad about that (not that he could fool Jinyoung anyway.) “Plus, he’s super broke.” He added with a grin.

“Probably from treating you all the time.” Jinyoung said, half-amused and half-exasperated.

Jackson shrugged “Just one of the many perks of being a friend of Jackson Wang. Now come on let’s go see you be killed by Im Jaebum.” He said excitedly, dragging a reluctant Jinyoung who was grumbling about what a terrible friend Jackson was, out of the lunchroom.

******

“Did you hear about the auction? Jackson Wang is going to be in it” one girl asked another. Mark perked up at the mention of his best friend. One of the many advantages if being deathly quiet was that it made eavesdropping a cakewalk.

“Are you serious? A date with Jackson Wang, count me in.” The other girl said excitedly.

“I know right. I bet everyone will be emptying their pockets for him. He’s really sweet and plus he’s so hot” the other girl said knowingly.

Both girls moved away, making it impossible for Mark to hear the rest of the conversation. He slammed his locker with unnecessary force, garnering a few stares from the hallway that he chose to ignore.

The thought of Jackson going on a date with another person made Mark’s blood boil (something uncharacteristic of him.) Mark had been in love with his best friend for a while now, though he was still searching for the perfect moment to bring it up. He knew Jackson wasn’t a homophobe and he wouldn’t hate Mark or anything but the prospect that they wouldn’t be able to go back to the way they were if Mark said anything made the elder’s skin crawl. But the thought of Jackson with someone else, smiling at someone else, holding hands with someone else, kissing someone who was not Mark Tuan made him feel even worse.

He noticed a poster about the auction on the bulletin board. It was two weeks from now, he noted. He had  a bit of money saved up but he was worried if it would be enough. Adjoining to the poster about the auction there was another _Help Wanted_ poster for a cafe nearby that promised good weekly pay. The idea of interacting with people was not appealing at all to Mark, but he decided that for Jackson, it was worth it.

******

Jackson cringed as the stage lights hit him right in the face, making it impossible to see the audience. He glanced sideways grinning at Jaebum. When they had told Jaebum, (well technically Jinyoung had told, Jackson had hid behind a tree and cackled in glee) Jaebum hadn’t clawed Jinyoung’s eyes out. On the contrary, he had agreed shyly if Jinyoung agreed to go out with him on a date once this whole auction thing was done. Even more surprisingly Jinyoung had agreed, whilst looking like a tomato, a first for the usually confident boy. Jackson thought it was cute, the drama club president and the school rebel (of course a few weeks later when Jinyoung and Jaebum started making out in front of him, he would forced to review his standpoint and put them under disgusting.)

Jackson was the first one to be sold. Jinyoung believed in starting things with a bang to get people excited quickly. Jackson was flattered that the younger thought starting with him would be the perfect exciting beginning. His attention was suddenly shifted to the podium on the side of the stage when Ms. Wang (no they were not related.), the Drama Club advisor started to speak.  

“Good morning students. I’m sure you all know how an auction works, so I’m not going to bore you with that. Let’s get started with our first candidate, Jackson Wang.” Ms. Wang said, gesturing for Jackson to come forward.

Jackson smiled and waved subtly at the crowd, though he couldn’t make out any people because of the bright lights, he could hear the cheers and claps of people.

“100 won.” One girl started.

“200” another said

“300”

“400”

It went up this way to 1500 won, when a very familiar voice spoke.

“25,000 won.” Mark said, glancing around the auditorium as if daring anyone to challenge him. The entire auditiorium, including Jackson was shocked into silence by the sudden jump in price.

Ms. Wang regained her composure first.“25,000 won. Going once, going twice, going thrice. Sold.” She announced as the audience clapped, some half-heartedly at losing a chance for a date with Jackson Wang.

Jackson was greeted by Jinyoung, once he made his way off stage.  

The younger passed him a picnic basket which was overflowing with god knows what. “Told you Mark-hyung would come through.” Jinyoung said triumphantly, a smirk on his face “He’s waiting outside.” He said pointing out the exit to Jackson.

Jackson looked at Jinyoung suspiciously “Did you have something to do with this?” he asked.

Jinyoung shrugged “I asked some girls I knew to talk about in front of to him to make sure that he knew about you being in the auction but the rest was all him.” He assured, smiling.

Jackson smiled at Jinyoung “Thanks man.”

“Don’t thank me yet. When you guys confess your undying love for each other, then you owe me. Now, go get him.” He added, encouragingly with a pat on Jackson’s back.

Jackson made his way outside. He quickly spotted Mark standing under a tree and made his way to his best friend.  

“Hey.” He greeted.

“Hey” Mark replied, not bothering to elaborate.

“So you bid on me.” Jackson said slowly, trying to gauge Mark’s reaction to the whole situation.

“Well, I like you.” Mark said bluntly “I’ve wanted to ask you out for a while, but I didn’t know how to go about it. But it’s okay if you’re not interested, we can consider this a friend saving another friend.” He said, flustered by his previous bluntness.

Jackson waved his hands erratically “No, no. I want this to be a date. I like you too.” He said quickly.

Both boys looked at each other, surprised by each other’s revelations, surprised but certainly pleased by the outcome.  

However, the only thing going through Jackson’s head was ‘ _Damn it I owe Jinyoung now.’_

Of course all such thoughts were removed from his head when Mark’s lips met his. ~~Well actually, all thoughts in general, but no one needed to know that.~~

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, this series is over! I can't believe I actually finished it. To be honest I did not think I would ever finish it.  
> It has now been re-arranged in age order (starting with Markbum and ending with YugBam) to make it easier to find the fic you want.  
> Thank you to everyone who read the series :))


End file.
